


Wrong door

by muiti_fxandom



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, it's really not smart, please don't do this if someone breaks into your apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiti_fxandom/pseuds/muiti_fxandom
Summary: Prompt: you broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was you friend's house and I should call the cops but my dog kinda likes you so we're good.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wrong door

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: if someone breaks into your apartment CALL THE POLICE. we don't all have a soulmate born out of burglary.
> 
> Thank you.

“Shit”

Dani froze, not that she wasn’t one for talking to herself to work a few things out but with an accent like that: that wasn’t her.

“Bloody hell Owen, why did you buy a new…”

There was a loud crash, silence and then a short muffled noise of pain. Dani could work out by this point that the person was in her living room and from the way she was slurring her words, not entirely sober.

Dani looked down at her golden retriever Bailey curled up on the rug a few feet away. Ever since he was a pup he’d never strayed far, he was too protective. One of the many reasons Eddie hadn’t liked him and one of the many excuses for why that relationship had ended so suddenly.

But for some unknown reason Bailey didn’t stir.

“Odd” Dani muttered

She carefully put down the book she was reading and swung out of bed. Before creeping to the door to grab her phone and find out who the hell was in her apartment at 2am.

The door creaked

“Owen you prat why are you moving your shit around, you redecorated last week” the voice weakly exclaimed.

Dani felt an odd sense of calm, the person clearly wasn’t robbing her. Only an idiot would talk whilst doing that, then again this was England and they didn’t put ice in tea so who really knows what’s going on in their heads.

She pushed the door a fraction more to take a look down the hall.

“No Bailey… don’t” Dani squeaked as the huge golden bear shot past her into the hall and down to the living room.

An alarmed scream was cut off by a thud and then a whimpered laugh just after Dani saw Bailey jump past the side table into the figure round the corner.

Without thinking Dani shot down the hall to make sure Bailey was ok. She rounded the corner, flicked the light on and was met with an unexpected sight.

An alluring brown haired lady was lying on her living room floor giggling like a helpless toddler as Bailey licked her face.

Dani’s stomach fluttered. God that laugh was so infectious. A smile grew on her lips Bailey didn’t usually take to strangers this well.

“Snap out of it Dani” She thought to herself before loudly clearing her throat

Bailey jumped off the lady and sat by Dani’s side looking very sorry for himself. Similarly the lady opened her eyes and looked up at Dani from her upside down position on the carpet. She tilted her head and grinned.

In response Dani raised an eyebrow.

The lady suddenly seemed to realise what was going on and shot round. Dani felt her own neck whiplashed in response.

“Your not Owen” the lady stated

Dani looked up and down 

“Clearly not” she said before smirking at the other lady’s eyes following up on Dani’s check

“This…” she stopped and looked around and then almost sheepishly said “this isn’t Owens flat”

“Don’t think so” By this point the stranger looked completely sober and extremely embarrassed. 

“I don’t think saying sorry is going to cover this so… I’ll just. Umm. I’ll just leave.” 

She turned to go and Dani couldn’t help but feel as though she wanted to spend more time with this stranger. This stranger, goodness, that's all this person was: a break in who under any other circumstances would have Dani ringing the police and yet here she was watching someone who’s name she didn’t even know leave and she felt regret at not knowing this person better. How does that work? 

“You could… you could stay” Dani said before opening her mouth with every fibre of her being.

“Tonight?”

“Well… umm. Your probably not sober enough to get wherever the hell it is you were meant to be and you at least owe me your name”

“I’m Jamie” she held out her hand

“Dani” she shook it “how much have you had to drink?”

“More than I should have” Jamie laughed in return before wincing as a headache started to set in

“As you found out earlier, I have a couch. You can stay here tonight if you want”

“I don’t know. I’ve already caused you so much trouble”

“Well if you go, Bailey here, is just gonna cry all night, he seems to like you so” Dani gestured to the couch.

Jamie smiled, a mischievous look took over her face “I guess it would be safer to stay and your  **sofa** does look pretty comfy now I can actually see it”

She grinned obviously pleased with herself. Dani rolled her eyes before picking a blanket up off the armchair and threw it at Jamie.

“I’ll see you in the morning”

“Am I gonna lose favour points if I remind you it's well into the morning already?” Jamie questioned before smirking

Dani rolled her eyes

“Don’t make me regret this” she turned to walk down the hall “I’ll see you tomorrow”

  
  


  
  



End file.
